The One with the Christmas Hat
by MasahashiNakamura
Summary: Chandler closed his mouth, for once not finding it in himself to say anything negative. *Him*, Chandler Bing, not taking the perfect opportunity to make fun of something so silly!


**A/N: Based on this prompt from my friend Kristýna: Joey getting Chandler a hat with plushy reindeer antlers and Chandler absolutely hating it, but wearing it anyway because it makes Joe giggle like a little kid. Also my first attempt at Friends fanfiction, let me know how I did. :3**

* * *

><p>"Chandler, Chandler!" Joey called, throwing open the door to their apartment and rushing in. "Guess what?!"<p>

Chandler watched his boyfriend as he jumped up and down excitedly, hands behind his back as if he were hiding something. "Did you come up with something new and fantastic that we could try in bed?"

Joey stopped his jumping, and looked very intrigued, "No. Why, did you have somethin' in mind?"

Chandler shook his head, "No, just… never mind. What is it?"

"I got you an early Christmas present!" He announced, the grin returning to his face.

"Joe, you didn't have to-"

"C'mon Chandler, don't worry about it! It's just something small I found!" Joey took this moment to reveal what he had been hiding behind his back.

It was… a hat.

Chandler liked wearing hats sometimes, so it would be okay if this gift was just a simple baseball cap. But it wasn't that at all, it was a nightmare. It was made to look like a plush reindeer, complete with antlers, beady black eyes and a red nose. His boyfriend was excited by the idea of him looking like a crazy reindeer. This wasn't nearly as promising as he had hoped.

He almost started laughing as he looked at it, "You want me to be Chandler the red nosed reindeer?"

"Well, yeah, I guess! But you haven't even seen the best part of it yet!" Joey squeezed the nose of the hat, and it lit up._ Of course _that would be an addition, as if it wasn't bad enough already…

Chandler opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment about the awful thing, when Joey started to practically giggle as he looked at the hat. Giggling, his boyfriend was _giggling_! Since when did he do that?

It was completely ridiculous, but something about it was also endearing. Chandler closed his mouth, for once not finding it in himself to say anything negative. _Him_, Chandler Bing, not taking the perfect opportunity to make fun of something so silly! He'd already thought of about twenty different comments he could have made, but he didn't want to say any of them! What was happening to him?

"What do you think?" Joey asked, finally putting a stop to his laughter and looking at Chandler expectantly.

"I think that dating you has somehow taken away my ability to say anything negative here." He answered.

"You shouldn't need to be mean about it! It's great! Here, let me see what it looks like on ya!" Joey headed over to where Chandler was seated and placed the hat onto his head.

Chandler didn't even want to know how ridiculous he probably looked at the moment. It was obviously pretty bad though, because Joey erupted into a fit of giggles again.

"Is this thing really so outrageous that the giggles are necessary?" Chandler questioned.

That cut off Joey's laughter for a moment, "I'm not _giggling_!"

The corner of Chandler's mouth twitched upwards, "Yes, you were actually."

"Fine, maybe I was, but I can't help it! You look so funny and adorable in that!" The grin was back on Joey's face again, and god, why was he so attractive when he smiled?

"Should I be offended that you're making me wear something that looks so 'funny' or be okay with it because apparently I'm 'adorable'?" He had a small smile on his face now, he couldn't seem to help it, "'Adorable', really Joe?"

"Well you are!" Joey exclaimed, taking Chandler's hand and pulling him up off his chair. "C'mon and look!"

"Oh, I think I'm just fine not seeing-" The protest didn't make any difference, and before Chandler could even finish his sentence, Joey had brought him to the mirror where he could see the hat for himself.

This was one of the worst things that he had ever had to wear. He cringed inwardly just having to look at himself in this. He had been questioned for his choices in clothing before and if anyone saw him wearing this, they would definitely think he was an idiot. But at least it was just him and Joey at the moment, because he knew that if the others were around they wouldn't leave him alone for wearing the hat. He may not be able to live this thing down.

"So, what do you think?" Joey asked again, looking like a little child hoping for approval.

"It's-" and again, Chandler couldn't make fun of it. He knew he might end up regretting it later, but Joey looked so damn happy about this, that he had to give a positive comment, "It's great, thank you."

The smile on Joey's face grew brighter and for the moment lying about the hat was worth it, "You really like it?'

"Well not as much as you seem to, but yeah, I can wear it around the apartment if you want." He just really hoped that his boyfriend wouldn't try to make him wear the thing anywhere that other people could actually see it.

Either Joey didn't mind, or didn't care what Chandler had to say about it at this time, because his smile didn't fade in the slightest. "Good, now c'mere!"

He wrapped his arms around Chandler's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
